Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood gang form, and more particularly, to a wood gang form and a method for constructing a concrete building using the same, which can simplify a structure, allow equipment of various kinds for construction of a concrete building, such as a lifting ring, a form tier, a bracing and a worktable, to be freely applied to the wood gang form, and enable a worker to work rapidly in safety.
Background Art
In general, in order to construct a reinforced concrete building, a framework of the building is constructed through the steps of arranging reinforcing bars to form a frame, installing a plurality of molds on the outside of the frame, placing concrete into the molds and curing the concrete for a predetermined period of time.
In case of such molds, it takes much time to manufacture the molds because the molds are made with a plurality of wood panels, and it is impossible to reuse the molds because most of the molds are damaged while being removed from the frame after curing of concrete. Moreover, for arrangement of the reinforcing bars and exterior finish work of the building, scaffolds are additionally installed, but it is impossible to reuse the scaffolds once they are used.
Recently, construction of high-rise buildings and large-sized buildings is on the increase. In order to place concrete for such high-rise buildings, large-sized molds (so-called “gang form”) are used.
The gang form includes: a placing plate; a frame mounted on a peripheral surface of one side of the placing plate; and a joist member and a yoke member which are mounted on the placing plate inside the frame in the orthogonal direction to each other to reinforce the placing plate. The placing plate may be made with wood or a steel plate.
The wood gang form according to a prior art is just a large-sized mold, and is very inconvenient in installation and use and is deteriorated in quality and constructability of large-sized buildings because it does not have any suitable structure for installing equipment for placing concrete, such as a lifting ring, a form tier for keeping an interval between molds, a bracing for supporting the wood gang form and a worktable for providing a work space. Furthermore, the above-mentioned equipment can be installed using a pair of joist members and yoke members. So, the prior art has a disadvantage in that too many joist members and yoke members are used.
Cited reference 1 (Korean Patent No. 10-1207013) discloses a gang form prefabricated by aluminum panel including: a plurality of aluminum panels each of which has a rectangular flat plate abutting on concrete and a connection frame formed at the edge of the flat plate and which are connected with each other by connection members; and horizontal supporters fixed to the outer faces of the panels, wherein the rectangular flat plate includes a plurality of through holes which are formed in the vertical direction so that a plurality of connection bars penetrate through the through holes and reinforcing frames which outwardly protrude at the right and left of the through holes on the back of the rectangular flat plate to the same height as the connection frames so as to be elongated in the vertical direction of the panels, wherein a tie bolt is disposed between an inner panel and the gang form to maintain a predetermined interval between the inner panel and the gang form in such a way that an end of the tie bolt is fixed to a yoke through the through hole so as to fasten the tie bolt to the fabricated gang form, wherein a worktable having a horizontal frame and a vertical frame which are connected with each other is mounted on the outer face of the gang form in such a way that an end of the horizontal frame mounted on the outer face of the gang form is located between the two reinforcing frames so that coupling means are inserted and fixed into coupling holes of the reinforcing frames and the horizontal frame, and wherein a lower connection member which has coupling holes formed at predetermined intervals to correspond to the coupling holes formed in the reinforcing frame is connected to or disconnected from the reinforcing frame of the aluminum panel through the coupling means. However, the gang form is prefabricated but has no structure allowing application of the equipment, such as the lifting ring, the form tier for keeping an interval between molds, the bracing for supporting the wood gang form and the worktable for providing a work space.